


Plans And Rest

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Sometimes, people just need a push....Or a Napoleon Cake barreling into them.





	Plans And Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so ooc I am so sorry

The sun shines in through the window, bright and glaring. Brownie squints at his surroundings, sidetracked from what he was doing. The bowl clatters into the sink. He doesn't move.

His eyes feel impossibly heavy, his feet dragged. He braces himself against the counter and sighs heavily. He cannot relax, he just needs to keep working. Even late at night finds him up and about, cleaning up some sort of mess or chasing out some rodents who weren't Bamboo Rice's pets or-

His thoughts are interrupted when a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a warm cheek against his and a soft voice right against his ear.

"You look like you need some rest. You're always working so hard, Brownie." 

He sighs heavily.

"Master Attendant didn't summon me for me to simply slack off-"

"Nor did they summon you to watch you wither away from working so hard and for so long. In fact, they told me to see if I could convince you to rest. Certainly, Pudding can take over from where you left off."

Brownie sighs. He feels bad for throwing the rest of his work at Pudding, but the temptation to sleep is definitely strong.

"Okay. I'll rest for a while. On one condition, though."

B-52 raises an eyebrow, tilting his head.  
"And what might that be?"

"I'll only agree to rest if you stay with me." He says, hands folded in front of him.

The smile that sparks in the other's eyes leaves him speechless. 

"I'd love to." He murmurs, a gentle thumb running along his cheek. He suddenly gives a tiny pinch, and Brownie gasps.

"Wh-what!? Hey!" He squeaks suddenly, in a way he'd never, ever admit to. His carefully composed personality crumbles at the simple touch. 

Determined to get back at B-52, Brownie pinches both of his cheeks. They stay like that for a while, neither willing to back down. His cheeks are burning, and not just from the pain of them being pinched like this.

A small, strange sound fills the air. It takes Brownie a moment to realize where it's coming from.

B-52. He's laughing.

To the mechanical food soul himself, it's a creaky sound, like old gears turning after a long time of inactivity. It feels warm, like electricity running through a circuit. It's something new, yet also longed for. 

However, the butler food soul hears something completely different.

To him, the other's laugh is like windchimes in the spring. The bubbling sound of a waterfall. If sunshine and happiness had a sound, this would be it, he's almost certain. 

The sound leads to a slow, gradual smile crossing his lips. A quiet, unusual sound escapes him and soon, they are both leaning against each other, laughing. The taller male gently presses his forehead against the other's, their lips barely touching.

There is a long, hesitant silence between them.

\--

"If they don't kiss soon, I'm going to intervene." A shorter food soul complains, stuffing his mouth with yet another tart.

"Patience, Napoleon. You know how they are." 

He rolls his ruby eyes and lets out and exaggerated groan. "Yes, of course I do! Doesn't make this any less frustrating, Pastel!" He complains again.

Pastel shakes his head silently. "Do what you will; I wouldn't be able to stop you anyways." He sighs heavily.

He barely finishes his statement before the other practically bolts towards the unsuspecting pair.

"Perhaps they need a little push anyways." He murmurs, glancing at the now-empty tray.

\--

"Now kiss!"

Before either can turn around or even side-step or really do anything, a predominantly red and white flash barrels into B-52's back, shoving him and Brownie to the floor. 

His blue eyes shut tight, Brownie just barely avoids hitting his head on the cabinet.

When Brownie opens his eyes after a long pause, he finds B-52 on top of him, a hand over his mouth and a blush on his face.

Napoleon, oblivious to the awkward chaos he has just caused, begins to wave his tiny flag, grinning like a child.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill that kid." B-52 grumbles.  
Brownie shakes his head and puts a finger to the other's lips.

"No, don't." And as though the brief feeling of his pale lips against his had taken over his mind, Brownie pulls B-52 even closer to him. 

The rest of the world blurs away.  
Nothing else matters.

"Kiss me instead."

This time, it's done on purpose, and the kiss lingers. Their eyes are closed. Gloved fingers trail through the light blond hair. Shaky fingers run through the soft brown hair. 

"Shall I carry you to your room? You promised me you'd get some rest."

"Please do."


End file.
